Music Diaries: TRUE MUSIC LOVERS First Diary
by ViolinCorda
Summary: hi
1. Summary

Title : [Fan fic]La Corda D'oro/ Music Diaries: TRUE MUSIC LOVERS ( First Diary)

Author: ViolinCorda (also is Wolfram Von Bielefield)

Length: long fic

Summary: Đây là Câu chuyện về 2 thế giới: Thế giới Tưởng tượng và Thế giới Con người. Thế giới Tưởng tượng gồm các nhân vật manga/anime, cartoon, truyền thuyết, ngụ ngôn,... Còn Thế giới Con người thì giống chúng ta đây nè! Trong Thế giới Tưởng tượng, có 1 bộ manga/anime La Corda D'oro(Kin'iro No Corda) và tác giả của bộ manga/anime này muốn tìm hiểu xu hướng manga của teen ở Thế giới Con người để làm 1 bộ manga mới nên đã cùng các nhân vật trong bộ manga/anime La Corda D'oro đến Thế giới Con người và tìm TRUE MUSIC LOVERS(Những người yêu âm nhạc thực sự) để làm nhân vật cho bộ manga mới của cô. Và ở Thế giới Con người, họ đã tìm được những người bạn mới có khả năng làm TRUE MUSIC LOVERS thông qua cuộc thi âm nhạc đầy thú vị.

Thể loại: shoujo; school life; comedy

Warning: Trong fic này sẽ có 1 vài chỗ tự phác thêm cho bộ manga/anime La corda d'oro. Như Hino Kahoko và Tsukimori Len là 1 cặp bestfriends và Fuyuumi Shouko và Shimizu Keiichi cũng là 1 cặp bestfriends; 1 bestfriend khác của Tsukimori Len là Kimiha Masakaito trong phần kết của La corda d'oro. Các fan Corda chú ý phần này. Xin cảm ơn.

Nhân vật:

_La Corda D'oro:( Mong mọi người thông cảm tìm thông tin trên các web)

Hino Kahoko(Thiên Từ Hướng Dương)

Shimizu Keiichi(Hỷ Thủy Cường)

Fuyuumi Shouko(Phú Mĩ Tường Vi)

Tsukimori Len(Sa Dũng Len)

Tsuchiura Ryotarou(Thổ Phi Sơn)

Hihara Kazuki(Hỏa Diệm Khoa)

Yunoki Azuma(Thái Ngàn Diên Vĩ)

Kure Yuki(Mộc Chi Bản Tuyết)

**Bút danh** : Yuki Kure , nữ  
**Kanji** :呉由姫  
**Sinh ngày** : 4 /12 ,**Cung **Nhân Mã  
**Nhóm máu** : A **Quê nhà** : Chiba, Nhật  
**Khả năng, sở trường** : sáng tác manga ,Piano  
**Sở thích** : xem bóng đá và thu thập những món đồ nho nhỏ  
- **Mangaka mới (nghiệp dư) xuất sắc nhất** (Best Rookie) tại giải **LMS lần thứ 93** cho tác phẩm **Sono Manma de Ikō** (そのまんまでいこう, Forever from the Earth  
- **Người mới xuất sắc nhất** ở giải **Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Awards** lần thứ 24 cho tác phẩm **Chijō yori Eien ni**.  
-**Giải thưởng nổi bật** ( Outstanding Awards) tại giải **Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Award lần thứ 29** cho manga Kin'iro no Corda

Tác giả bộ manga/anime La Corda D'oro, có hình ảnh anime/manga tượng trưng ở Thế giới Tưởng Tượng để nói chuyện với các nhân vật của mình

Kanazawa Hiroto(Mã Kim Chinh)

Lilli(Tiểu Nhạc)

Thế Giới Con người

Nhật Trà Anh Đào

Lớp: 8a4

Màu yêu thích: hồng phấn, xanh biển

Hoa yêu thích: anh đào, bồ công anh

Gia đình: Ba, mẹ

Bạn thân: Fujimoto Akiko, Thiên Từ Hướng Dương, Lê Anh Tuấn Trường

Sinh ngày: 27/10

Sở thích: chơi violin

Môn học yêu thích: Văn, Âm nhạc, Anh văn

Môn học ghét nhất: Toán, Vật lí

Là một cô bé khá lạc quan, thích những thứ bé bé. Sau khi coi La Corda D'oro Primo Passo, cô đã học violin mà giấu bạn bè. Anh Đào rất ghét phải trực nhật với cô tiểu thư Hòa Trần Hồng Giang hay trốn trực.

Fujimoto Akiko

Lớp: 8a4

Màu yêu thích: violet

Hoa yêu thích: Anh đào

Gia đình: Bố, mẹ, em gái

Bạn thân: Nhật Trà Anh Đào, Hỏa Diệm Khoa

Sinh ngày: 3/11

Sở thích: Đọc manga, xem anime

Môn học yêu thích: Tất cả các môn trừ địa lí

Môn học ghét nhất: Địa lý

Một cô bé dễ thương, hiền lành, nhân hậu và rất ngây thơ. Cô có mẹ là người Nhã Xứ, bố là người Nhật. Akiko thuộc loại tiểu thư chăm ngoan.

Lê Anh Tuấn Trường

Lớp: 9a4

Lúc nào cũng phải tỏ ra lạnh lùng, nhưng đôi khi" nhí nhảnh hơn con cá cảnh".Là anh họ của Hóa Trần Hồng Giang nên có khả năng đọc suy nghĩ của người khác .


	2. First Do

First Do: The Note of Beginning 24-03-2009: Nhật Trà Anh Đào

Nhà mình vẫn tiếp tục sửa, và mình vẫn phải tiếp tục xài cái WC đang sửa. Đã 10h30' tối, cầm cái remote lướt qua các kênh, gặp kênh Animax, kênh anime bằng Tiếng Anh mà mình đã không đụng tới khá lâu. Animax đang chiếu 1 anime có hình vẽ đẹp, mình nhận ra ngay vì thứ tư tuần trước (18.03.2009) mình có coi 1 khúc: 1 cô gái tóc đỏ bước lên sân khấu, cầm cây đàn violin và kéo 1 bản nhạc, mình chợt nhận ra bài này quen quen, mà mình thì cứ nhẩm từng nốt một, vậy nhưng mình vẫn không biết đó là bài gì. Hình như đây là 1 anime về âm nhạc thì phải, nhưng 10h30' đêm thì làm sao mà coi được! Leo lên phòng, lục lọi hết quyển này đến quyển khác, cuối cùng cũng được: là bài Canon Pachelbel, 1 bài khá đơn giản trên organ, nhưng khi nãy được biểu diễn trên violin và piano thì có vẻ khá phức tạp và hay hơn nhiều. Tức quá, bài đó đàn trên piano sao nhỉ?

28-03-2009: Nhật Trà Anh Đào

Vẫn điên với cái nhà, không sửa thì không sao, mà sửa thì sao lại lòi ra cả đống vấn đề nhỉ? 9h50' rồi, mở qua kênh Animax xem sao. Yay! Đang chiếu anime hôm trước, hết rồi ư (?), hu hu. Khoan, hình như còn nữa, đúng rồi, là tập ngày 24-03! [...] 11h rồi, chà, lâu thật, hình như chiếu tổng hợp 5 tập từ thứ 2 tới thứ 6 thì phải, vậy là bắt đầu từ 9h30' OK! Từ nay mình sẽ coi 3 tập đầu lúc 9h30' thứ 7, tập thứ 6 thì 10h30' coi được, chỉ có tập thứ 5 là không, tiếc quá! Thôi kệ, vậy cũng được. Từ nay mình sẽ coi anime này, tên hình như là La Corda D'oro ~primo passo~ thì phải. Tiếng nước gì thế, mà nó có nghĩa là gì vậy nhỉ?

_o0o_ 23-07-2010: Hino Kahoko (Thiên Từ Hướng Dương)

Hôm nay, phải nói không chỉ mình mà cả Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Tsuchiura-kun, Len-kun, Hihara-sempai và Yunoki-sempai đều bị shock khi nghe Lilli-san và Yuki-sempai nói rằng sẽ làm 1 manga mới (nếu chỉ có thế, thì phải mừng chớ không phải shock), nhưng hiện giờ, sempai muốn qua Thế giới Con người để tìm hiểu xu hướng manga của teen bên đó và tìm 1 số người có thể làm nhân vật cho manga vể âm nhạc mới này. Thế nên Yuki-sempai muốn các nhân vật chính cùng đi. Mình thì cứ suy nghĩ mãi, còn gia đình nói tùy mình. Và mình đồng ý vì đây có lẽ là một cơ hội tốt để mình có thể giúp Yuki-sempai, chị ấy đã tạo ra mình, mình cũng phải đền ơn chị ấy chớ! Mà mình cũng muốn biết ở thế giới con người yêu âm nhạc thế nào. Và thật may, cả Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Tsuchiura-kun, Len-kun, Yunoki-sempai, Hihara-sempai, Kanazawa-sensei & Lilli-san đều đồng ý, có Ousaki-sempai và Amou-san là không vì họ thích ờ nhà hơn. Việc này khiến mình hào hứng lắm đây!

24-07-2012: Mình còn ngày hôm nay là được ở lại Thế giới Tưởng tượng, mẹ toàn nấu những món mình thích (có nghĩa hôm nay mình được cưng nhất nhà),... Fuyuumi-chan, Yuki-sempai, Amou-san, Mori-san và Shouji-san còn rủ mình đi shopping chuẩn bị nữa. Ngày hôm nay thật vui nhưng cũng thấy luyến tiếc.

End of First Do


	3. First Re

First Re: Journey to the Human's World 25-07-11

Thế là cuộc hành trình mệt mỏi, ê ẩm cả người. Buổi sáng, phải ngồi trên xe 4 tiếng để đến Cục Quản lý Quan hệ giữa Thế giới Tưởng tượng và Thế giới Con người. Rồi phải chờ 3 tiếng làm thủ tục, rồi mới qua thế giới con người- mất 5 tiếng ngồi trên cái quái gì không thể tả nổi, nhìn như cái… nồi ấy...! Cả đám đáp xuống nhà của Yuki-sempai, mình cũng không ngờ Yuki-sempai ở Thế giới Con người lại rất đẹp (không nịnh đâu). Đám con trai và Kanazawa-sensei cũng đẹp trai hơn, còn Fuyuumi-chan thì rất dễ thương, chỉ có mình thì... bình thường thôi! Sau đó, lại ngồi trên xe 1 tiếng tới sân bay, vì địa điểm tìm kiếm không phải ở Nhật Bản. Làm thủ tục 2 tiếng (hay nhỉ), rồi mới được bay: 5 tiếng (!), nhưng lúc tới Thế giới này chỉ mới có 2:00 sáng, nước đó tên là Nhã Xứ. Vì được Cục Quản lý Quan hệ giữa Thế giới Tưởng tượng và Thế giới Con Người giúp đỡ nên tới đâu tụi mình cũng thích nghi tốt về mọi mặt, kể cả ngôn ngữ. Vì đến nước này là 1 ngôn ngữ khác nên phải đổi tên: mình tên là Thiên Từ Hướng Dương; Len-kun là Sa Dũng Len; Shimizu-kun là Hỷ Thủy Cường; Fuyuumi-chan là Phú Mỹ Tường Vi; Tsuchiura-kun là Thổ Phi Sơn; Hihara-sempai là Hỏa Diệm Khoa; Yunoki-sempai là Thái Ngàn Diên Vĩ; Kanazawa-sensei là Mã Kim Chinh; Yuki-sempai là Mộc Chi Bản Tuyết. Nhưng đặc biệt là Lilli-san, khi qua thế giới con người thì trở thành 1 cậu bé 11 tuổi rất dễ thương tên là Tiểu Nhạc. Một điều khá ngộ ở nước này là gọi tên, không gọi họ


	4. First Mi

First Mi: The Past with La Corda D'oro ~primo passo~

27-07-11: Nhật Trà Anh Đào

Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên của năm học này mặc dù chỉ là học hè (trường bắt mà). Vì hôm nay phải trực nhật nên không đi xe đưa rước của trường mà phải đi xe đạp. Trời ạ! Suốt buổi sáng đầu giờ toàn mình trực không, còn "tiểu thư Hồng Giang" thì lề mề, đi học trễ! Ghét! Đang ngồi trên bàn rủa mình thì GVCN mới bước vào, cô tên Mộc Chi Bản Tuyết, mặc dù tóc cô ngắn nhưng cô rất đẹp & cô là GV dạy Vẽ. Điều hay hơn nữa, năm nay, lớp 8A4 này sẽ có HS mới, đây ko phải học sinh bình thường, bạn ấy là con gái (yay!) & nói bố là người Nhật, mẹ là người Nhã, quay về Nhã Xứ làm ăn. Bạn ấy tên là Fujimoto Akiko, chữ Akiko có nghĩa là An nên muốn gọi Akiko hay An đều được, bạn ấy khá dễ thương và thân thiện. ... Chiều, quay qua quay lại ko để ý nhỏ Giang trốn mất tiêu! Được rồi, ngày mai tui xử bà, Giang ạ. Chắc trực 1 mình thôi! Bỗng nhiên Akiko tới, đề nghị giúp mình trực nhật, mình ngỡ ngàng, sợ rằng bạn ấy về nhà trễ nhưng đã được trấn an: "Không sao đâu, 18h ba mình mới rước" (ẹc, ba mẹ gì mà rước trễ thế!) Vậy là mình và Akiko cùng trực. Khổ nỗi, mất cái khăn lau bảng, cũng tại mấy đứa con trai dùng nó làm vũ khí cho trận "Chiến tranh giữa các vì sao" hồi chiều. Mà cấp 3 mới về nên có thể chạy qua đó mượn, chỉ sợ đến khi qua đó rồi thì các lớp đã về hết. Chỉ ráng sức mà chạy thui. May quá! Lớp 11A4 còn mở cửa., mình hớt hải chạy vào mượn cái khăn lau bảng, cũng hên là chị kia cho mượn. Bỗng mình thấy kế cái cặp da của chỉ là 1 cái hộp đỏ có quai đen, mình nghi đó là 1 một cây violin, nhưng mà đem violin vào trường làm gì. Mình còn đang bỡ ngỡ nhìn nó thì chị ấy dưa cho mình cai hộp, bảo: "Nếu em muốn thì cứ chơi đi" (chắc có lẽ thấy mình nhìn nó lâu quá). Không biết lúc đó mình đang nghĩ cái quái gì mà lại đồng ý cơ chứ! Mình còn mở ra, hồi hộp quá! Là 1 cây violin thật! Đã vậy mình còn hâm hơn, cầm cây đàn lên, rồi kéo thử bài Canon (Pachelbel). Và mình cảm thấy thật... đã! Vừa kéo xong bỗng nghe tiếng lục cục bên cửa, mình quay về. Là Akiko! Chết thật! Mình hối hả cất cây đàn vào hộp, vớ cái khăn, rồi chào chị ấy, chạy biến mất. Akiko đuổi theo mình, hỏi tới hỏi lui, còn mình chỉ trả lời gọn: "Không có gì đâu, cứ quên những việc đó đi." Và tới lớp, mình lấy cái khăn bôi ẩu cái bảng rồi xách cặp lên. Mới ra khỏi lớp, mình chợt nhớ ra, quay lại: "Tớ van cậu đừng nói chiện này cho ai biết hết, và tốt nhất là cậu nên quên nó đi!" Mình chạy vội xuống bãi đậu xe rồi nhanh chóng đạp xe ra khỏi trường. Mặc dù chạy rất nhanh nhưng mình vẫn cảm nhận được từng giọt nước mắt của mình. Lý do đều bắt đầu từ 3 năm trước, khi mình coi La Corda D'oro ~primo passo~ & mình không ngờ rằng mình đã có 1 thế giới mới nhờ anime đó. Mình đã biết được rằng mình yêu âm nhạc và nhiều thứ khác nữa. Nhưng khi La Corda D'oro ~primo passo~ đi rồi thì cho đến bây giờ vẫn ko trở về. Sau đó, mình đã cố gắng xin ba mẹ học violin dù cũng đã biết chơi piano thành thạo rồi, nhưng mình vẫn giấu, không cho đứa bạn nào biết cả, vậy mà Akiko đã thấy hết. Nhưng khi nãy cây violin có gì đó ko bình thường, lạ lắm! Nhưng mình không dám chắc ngày mai có đủ can đảm tới lớp 11A4 ko. Thôi kệ, cứ qua hỏi xem, mà sao mình có cảm giác chị ấy giống Kaho-sempai í! Không thắc mắc gì nữa, ngày mai cứ đem cây violin vô (nhưng phải dấu cẩn thận), xử nhỏ Giang và qua lớp 11A4 hỏi về cây violin cùa chị ấy xem sao.

End of First Mi


End file.
